This invention pertains to an apparatus for recycling heat, and more particularly, to a heat recycling apparatus operatively connected to a hot air chamber so as to recycle heat back through the chamber.
The present high cost of energy and the expectation of the future promising no relief in the continued increase in energy costs has caused many, if not all, industries to search for ways to reduce energy consumption. In the area of heating air for drying purposes, it is desirable to reduce oil, electrical and/or gas consumption and still maintain the required heating efficiency. One way to reduce energy costs would be to preheat air entering the drying chamber.
In the past, apparatus for attachment to drying chambers for recycling exhaust air therethrough have been utilized. However, these devices have not been without problems. In order to accommodate the installation of these devices, structural changes have had to be made to the drying apparatus. These structural changes have, in some cases, lowered the safety factor built into the drying apparatus and decreased the operational efficiencies of the drying chamber. Both of these results are undesirable. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved apparatus for recycling heat that when attached to the drying apparatus does not lower the safety factor built into the drying apparatus or decrease the operational efficiencies of the drying chamber.
Heretofore, the junction of the intake and exhaust pipe has created undesirable operating characteristics in earlier apparatus. The intake was positioned within the exhaust pipe so as to create a so-called "dead air space" therebetween. This "dead air space" created a location where lint could build up. This lint build-up decreased the efficiency of the apparatus.
This "dead air space" also caused the generally laminar flow of air through the exhaust pipe to become turbulent. This turbulence decreased the volume flow rate through the apparatus which decreased the efficiency thereof. This decrease in air flow also caused lint to drop out of the air flow which further decreased the efficiency.
It would be highly desirable to provide an improved apparatus for recycling heat through a hot air chamber that does not provide a location for lint accumulation adjacent the intake vent or create turbulence adjacent to the intake vent.
Earlier apparatus directed the recycled air flow in the general direction of the flame in the fire box. This created an inconsistency in the heating of fresh air passing over the flame. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved apparatus for recycling heat through a hot air chamber wherein the recycled air does not adversely affect the performance of the flame.